


末日绮思

by alreadybeenthere



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, 特兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadybeenthere/pseuds/alreadybeenthere
Summary: 特里知道他可以在任何事情上完全信任兰帕德——他的可靠搭档和亲密爱人——这件事也不例外。——————————去年写的末日au片段存档。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	末日绮思

按照事先的约定，德罗巴带着队里的后辈穿过下一个街区寻找可能的落脚点，顺便探清敌情，切赫则留守在他们临时的基地里照顾伤员。在上一波转移中有年轻人掉队了，切赫试图用他的双手拦住对方下落的身躯，却险些让自己被拽了下去——他们不知道掉下去会怎样，一路走来已经失去了太多人，尽管有时会有新人加入，但那种最终会逐渐麻木的伤痛还是像子弹穿过皮肉一样让人发疯。

还有两三个小时天色就会昏暗下来，而他们还缺少很多很多物资，干粮，水，抵御夜里凛冽寒风的衣物，最重要的，他们需要药。特里和兰帕德已经是最后两个可以去完成这个任务的人，他们穿梭在几个有着明显的居住痕迹的建筑物中间，贴着墙根迅速潜行，向着记忆里街角后面的居民区赶去。如果兰帕德的记忆没出错（从来没错过，在特里看来），那里有隐藏在小门脸下的药店，还有几家不起眼的便利店和小饭馆，幸运的话，说不定可以带走几件店主人留下的东西——有什么都可以，他们什么都需要。

特里知道他可以在任何事情上完全信任兰帕德——他的可靠搭档和亲密爱人——这件事也不例外。顺利地摸到了目标地点，搬开店门口堆放得七扭八歪的杂物，他们成功地拿到了不少东西。只是在离开时遇到一点小插曲——几张熟面孔，隔壁摸来的小老鼠。清扫障碍没什么费力的，何况是他们两人撞破了正在布陷阱的对方。只是兰帕德额头上又挂了新彩，险些把他完美的眉型从中间破开，特里自己的左膝旧伤也在隐隐作痛。

* * *

等他们带着伤和物资回去的时候，天已经黑了下来，德罗巴带回了不太好的消息，在他们预定的路线上还有几个盘踞的营地。路线也许并不重叠，但是难免在行进过程中相遇，现在的他们已经经不起任何可能的损失了。等到他们终于敲定下一步的行动，月亮已经爬上高高的楼顶。特里把德罗巴和切赫都赶去睡觉，小小的火堆映着他们皱紧眉头的睡颜，外面寒风呼啸，吹着冰碴子穿过了墙壁，这座遮蔽物里就像是结了冰一样的冷彻心脾。但至少，今天没有人在噩梦中哭出声音了。

特里坐在离火堆最远的位置，眼睛盯着前方的入口，深沉的黑夜像是把世界都吞没了，他们没有后路，也看不到前路，只能摸索着前行。身旁有一个温暖的身体靠着他坐了下来，不必扭头去看就知道那是谁，以前他总是在亲昵地吻过之后说上一句好香，像是掩饰也像是调情。现在没有那种必要了，他们不必再去在乎别人的想法，能活下来已是不易，谁又会去管你爱的是同性还是异性？

他回头去看入睡的队友们。年轻人们因为伤口的疼痛辗转反侧，却一秒也不放开手中握着的匕首。切赫还在受那个落下消失的后辈的困扰，在睡梦中也有些不太安稳。德罗巴倒是十分安宁地睡着，和他今天在路上干掉那个盯着他们的老鼠时一样面无表情。特里把头转过来，兰帕德正眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看。

“怎么不去睡觉？说好第一轮班是我的......”

没等特里说完，兰帕德就凑了上去，两人背着火光黏糊糊地亲吻，贴在一起的身影被映在墙壁上。

兰帕德一边慢慢地亲吻着他，一边悄悄摸上了他的膝盖，特里忍不住抖了一下。

“就知道又复发了。你以为你不说我就看不出来吗。”四目相对，特里只觉得对方和这一切恐怖现实发生前没什么两样，看向他的目光还是那么坚定又温柔，即便在队伍最彷徨的时候也看不出一丝慌乱。

兰帕德拿起身边的乳膏和喷剂，今天在店里翻到这东西时真是欣喜异常，他们本就不少人身上都带着以前留下的伤，想也知道这种药会有多么有用。但特里也知道会有多少人需要它。

他乖乖地卷起裤腿，让对方为他上药，兰帕德的手背还是那么白，这些日子却添上了不少伤口。再往上看去，消失在衣袖里的手臂，特里想着，那里还有为他拦下从背后刺来的匕首时留下的伤疤。

“……别人需要，你也需要，难道你就不是人了吗。”特里回过神，兰帕德低着头揉着他肿痛的膝盖，嘴里还在念念叨叨。这其实不太像平常的他，但这日子实在要把人逼疯，从内敛变成外露也没啥不好，至少可以让特里多听听对方的声音。

特里贴到兰帕德的耳边轻声说着什么，口中呼出的热气打在耳廓软骨上。兰帕德禁不住地抖了抖，之前被冻得发红的耳尖更是红得滴血。他抬起头来看着他的爱人，忍不住就想按着对方的肩膀骑上他的下身——为了对方受伤的膝盖着想，这个姿势当然是最好的，他可以自己动。但是不行，明天还要早起赶路，而值第二班的切赫就快该上岗了，不管有多么渴求对方，都没办法在这样的时刻任性。'再等等，等平安到达了迪迪埃找到的那个落脚点，也许可以......'

火光轻轻摇曳着，兰帕德选择贴在特里的大腿边躺下，他很快就在这温暖的依靠中睡着了。


End file.
